bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnathan Sturm
Johnathan Sturm is a Quincy, formerly of the Vandereich, who abandoned the Vandereich after being defeated by Kona Renado. He is presently in possesstion of Shunsake Kenshin's Bankai, having stolen it during the Vandereich's invasion of the Soul Society. Appearance Johnathan weres a dark shirt with darker jeans and boots. Over his arms he wears red armour and has two cape-like attachments to a scarf he wears around his neck. He has firey red hair and brown eyes. Story 1000 Year Blood War Arc Personality Johnathan is brazen and hot-heated. He is quick to anger and very easy to provoke into fighting, though he exceptionally good at said fighting. He despises Kirrin Renado as he has apparently gone mad with vengeance while respecting Kona Renado's dedication to saving his brother and protecting the soul society. He doesn't believe in the ideals of the Vandereich, which led to his defection from the after their invasion into the Soul Society. Powers and Abilities Master Archer: Johnathan is an expert with the bow and used to devastating effect during the inital invasion into the soul society. However, he is unable to keep up with skilled close-range fighters such as Kona or Kirrin while using a bow. Reishi Absorbtion: Like most quincy's, Johnathan obsorbs spirit energy from the atmosphere and uses it to form the majority of his spirit weapons. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Johnathan can keep up with beings such as Kona when utilising Hirenkyaku. Ginto Expert: Johnathan can use Ginto to perform a variety of Quincy spells, though these have had little effect in his fights against Kona and Kirrin. Expert Swordsmanship: Johnathan can easily keep up with Kona and Kirrin with their zanpakuto's sealed using entirely a spirit weapon. He can later fight off Kirrin's Shikai after stealing Shunsake Kenshin's Bankai. Tremendous Spiritual Power: Johnathan has been described easily at Captain Level power and is able to fight on even footing with Kona, only being driven off when Kirrin joined the fray. Spirit Weapon Reishi Bow: Like most Quincy, Johnathan utilises a bow as his primary method of offence. However, he can willfully change both the size and shape of his bow to suit the current combat cirumstances and can fire multiple arrows at once. His bow is white. *'Heilig Pfiel': By further condensing Reishi, Johnathan is capable of forming arrows for his bow. **'Klavier': A technique where Johnathan fires multiple arrows with one hand. Reishi Sword: Johnathan uses his quincy cross to gather spiritual particles and form them into weapons. Unlike other quincy, Johnathan forms said particles into a sword to enable him to fight at close range when he bow isn't preferable in a combat situation. Equipment Quincy Cross: Johnathan posses a small, rossary-like medalion that he keeps attached to a chain around his wrist. He uses this to collect spirit particles to form his spirit weapons. Johnathan's Medallion: Johnathan possesses a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as shown when he stole Shunsake Kenshin's Bankai Fantomuburūfenikkusu. This medallion allows Johnathan to possess the Bankai permeanately until either the medallion or the Bankai are destroyed if the original owner of the Bankai is killed, after which the Bankai becomes unusable to all. Quotes *(To Kona in the Seretei): "You fool! We, the Vandereich, cannot be stopped and you will die in vain trying." *(To Kirrin in the Seretei): "A mad dog twisted by Vengeance? Every moment you spend in my presence is an insult to be. Be gone!" *(To Kirrin in the Seretei): "There your murder is avenged, and your murderer's Bankai is mine! Now, you shall taste it again as I send you spiralling back to Hell!" *(To Kona, before departing the Seretei): "I respect you, Kona Renado. Your conviction has made you strong and that strength is used wisely. I shall seek you out so that we may once again to battle, only this time as rivals seeking to grow stronger and not as enemies caught in other people's war." Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Anti-Hero Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:True Neutral Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist